Envy
by tygrus-2000
Summary: BuffyTroy (Highlander) Rated for later chapters.
1. Intro

Envy

Buffy/Troy/(Highlander) x-over

I own nothing but my rock collection.

After Buffy series finale and after Troy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last." - Achilles (Troy)

Greece 

Buffy was stretched out on she stomach on the beach as Dawn came running up. Xander followed at a slower pace a short distance behind.

"Buffy! Buffy"

Slowly opening one eye, the slayer watched as her younger sister bounced in place with excitement.

"What?" the elder Summers asked, slightly irritated by the interruption of her sun-drenched nap.

"You just have to come! We just have to go! It sounds so cool! …"

Opening both eyes, Buffy rolled over and sat up while Dawn continued to talk but say absolutely nothing. When Xander finally reached the sister, Buffy looked to him for an explainaion.

"We saw some posters advertising a historical-fair-thing," Xander stated as if it explained everything.

Buffy just raised an eyebrow so Dawn jumped in to explain further.

"It's about ancient Greece. There's going to be food and people in costume and…"

Seeing her elder sister's attention beginning to wane, Dawn pulled out the big gun.

"…And weapons."

Buffy's eyes lit up so Dawn continued quickly.

"Some of the best Grecian weaponsmiths will be there, showing their swords and armor and bows and…"

Buffy raised both her hands in mock surrender.

"Alright! All right! We'll go."

The blonde Slayer picked herself up off her towel as her sister jumped up and down, squealing.

"Xander, why does Dawn really want to go?" Buffy asked as she pulled on her cover-up and rolled up her towel.

"She saw some of the fair-workers in costume – men in leather skirts. Some without shirts,"

"Ah." The Slayer's tone indicated that explained everything.

What do you think? Should I keep going?


	2. Ch 1

Chapter One

Buffy/Troy/(Highlander) x-over

I own nothing but my rock collection.

This contains my first real action sequence. Please be gentle

I have no beta so kindly forgive any error in grammar or spelling.

After Buffy series finale and after Troy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last." - Achilles (Troy)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick stop at the hotel to allow Buffy to change out of the bathing suit and into a pair of tan capris and a soft pink tank top, the trio of Buffy, Xander and Dawn arrived at the fair. Xander and Buffy browsed through the various tents filled with weapons and jewelry and earlier Greek-style clothing while Dawn spent much of her time watching the costumed men amble about in leather skirts and loose tops. Occasionally, however, something in one of the tents would catch the attention of the youngest Summers and she would callout to her sister.

"Buffy! Look!"

Having heard similar commands for the better part of two hours, Buffy ignored her sister and continued to study a rack of bronze spears for sale.

"Buffy!"

This time the exclamation/demand was accompanied by a yank on the Slayer's arm.

"What Dawn?" sighed the exasperated Slayer as she turned to her younger sister.

"A sparring ring!"

Dawn points between a pair of tents. Buffy follows her sister's finger to a large rope ring not to far away. A crowd of people surrounded it, but they occasionally shifted to allow glimpses of the armored combatants as the sound of dull blade meeting dull blade or padded armor drifted above the 30-foot wide ring.

Buffy wrinkled her nose but approached the circle, studying the fighters for several rounds. Some were obviously inexperienced tourists having fun while others had definitely had some training in blade-to-blade combat. After about an hour, dozens had moved through the circle, but for the past half hour a giant of a man had been dominating all challengers. He towered over everyone at nearly seven feet and was easily 350 pounds, and not a soft 350 either. He had already injured several people "accidentally" but Buffy noticed a familiar glint in his eyes. He was enjoying the pain and humiliation he was causing. After yet another young man was helped from the field, with his left forearm at an unnatural angle, the Slayer could stand it no longer.

"I'm going to put a stop to this," she muttered darkly to her companion.

"Buff, are you sure you…?" Xander's question tapered off as Buffy moved purposefully towards the ring.

As the blonde Slayer neared the edge of the crowd, she slipped on her valley-girl mask. She approached the man in charge of the ring and bats her eyes at him.

"Can I play, sir?"

The sound of a female voice drew the manager's focus away from the giant, whom he'd been watching with something akin to fear. As his gaze came to rest on the petite blonde before him, the emotion is replaced by confusion and disbelief.

"No way, girly! He'd kill a tiny thing like you!"

Buffy flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and laughed.

"Don't be silly. He'll do no such thing."

The man began to argue but Buffy dropped her façade just enough to allow a bit of the Slayer to slip into her eyes. The subtle change was not lost on the man. The argument stopped and the Slayer paid the $50 fee and signed a release form stating the owned of the ring was not responsible for any injuries a combatant might receive. Next the manager gestured to a small tent setup nearby.

"You'll find weapons and armor in there. Go and take your pick. Be back here in ten minutes."

Buffy smiled brightly, hiding the Slayer back under the sugarcoating, and headed into the armory tent. Inside was a wide range of weapons from the time of the Ancient Greeks. After checking to make sure no one could see her, Buffy picked up several swords in succession and made a few practice swings before settling on a bronze short sword with a lion's head carved into the pommel.

Next Buffy's eyes perused the rather limited supply of women's armor. She skipped over the greaves and leather skirts but a leather jerkin and pair of bronze wrist bracers caught her eye. The jerkin was made of hardened dark brown leather, sleeveless, and had the image of two fighting Amazons detailed on the front. Buffy loosened the laces on one side and slips the leather top on. After tightening the laces again, the Slayer discovered it was a perfect fit and, to top it off, it doesn't look to bad with her tan capris and tie-up brown sandals.

After studying herself in the full-length mirror standing in the corner of the tent, Buffy grabbed the bronze bracers and slid them on. They were each decorated with the image of two crossed ax-like weapons that had reminded her of the scythe. Satisfied with her appearance, Buffy buckled the sword around her waist and picked up a small round wooden shield from near the entryway. Once outside, the valley-girl reappeared.

"Does this armor make me look fat?"

The question was not addressed to anyone in particular, but many of the people around Buffy, mostly men, shook their heads. She continued to the ring and stepped inside, making a show of how heave the shield was and how difficult moving in the jerkin was. The whole time, the giant was watching her with a very scary little smile on his face, the same smile a cat might give a mouse before it begins to play. Buffy nearly shuddered, not because she had never seen such a look before, but because she had – but never on a human.

The giant charged with the speed and agility of a man half his size, giving Buffy no more time to ponder his facial expression. He swung his blade at Buffy's head. If the blow had connected it would have been fatal but she "lucky" tripped while backing away, allowing the blade to pass harmlessly over her blonde head. This went on for about ten minutes, longer than any of the giant's matches. To the casual observer, Buffy appeared to have an amazing amount of luck but no real training. The giant would swing and Buffy would "somehow" manage to dodge. She even "got lucky" a few times and scored a hew hits to her opponent's torso and arms.

Finally, the combatants stood at the center of the circle. The giant was red-faced and sweaty and his chest was moving like a set of bellows. Buffy, meanwhile, was pretending to be out of breath but she also had a small red line on her right cheek from not dodging quite fast enough. There were also a few scratches on her jerking from some intentional close calls.

The giant gathered himself for his next attack and Buffy decided it was time to finish this. Just as he charged, out of the corner of her eye someone moving in the crowd caught the Slayer's attention. Blonde hair and predatory movement were all Buffy had a chance to take in before she had to dive out of the way of the giant's sword. This time, her shield just "happened" to catch his square on the chin, knocking the beast of a man sideways and into the oblivion of unconsciousness. For a moment, the crowd was silent then the cheering began. Buffy pretended to be surprised at her victory but even as the ring manager was congratulating her, the Slayer's eyes were scanning the crowd for the person who had distracted her.


	3. Ch 2

Chapter Two

Buffy/Troy/(Highlander) x-over

I own nothing but my rock collection so please don't sue.

I have no beta so any error in grammar or spelling is my own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last." - Achilles (Troy)

Buffy smiled woodenly as the ring manager shook her hand and congratulated her on her victory. Beyond that, she ignored him, focusing instead on the crowd. She knew she had seen something…someone that had caught the attention of the Slayer, the primitive part that warned her of possible dangers. Skimming the mob beyond the ropes of the ring, the Slayer's eyes snagged on a man.

The subject of the young blonde woman was standing near the edge of the crowd, yet he stood out from the Greeks and tourists around him: his body-builder build tucked neatly into a black Armani suit, his shoulder length golden hair, and his aloofness. He stood in the crowd but was not a part of it as he surveyed the people surrounding him with the look of a bored predator – the possibility of danger but only if disturbed or hungry.

As if feeling the weight of Buffy's gaze, the stranger turned to face her. Blue eyes clashed with hazel and the Slayer inside the petite blonde roared a challenge. Buffy tensed, dropping the Valley-girl charade and allowing the Slayer to come to the forefront. The man easily noticed the shift in the girl, not at all surprised after seeing her handle the giant with such ease.

Buffy raised the tip of her sword to slightly about parallel to the ground, issuing a silent challenge. The golden strange simply nodded in response as he began to move through the crowd. As he moved, he removed his black and silver striped tie, tucking it into his inner coat pocket before also removing the black sport coat. Having reached the ring, the man folded the coat over the topmost of the ropes before easily vaulting the three-foot barrier with the help of the nearest fencepost.

Unbuttoning his collar and cuffs, the man addressed the manager in crisp English colored by an exotic accent that Buffy couldn't place.

"Bring your best shields and blades so that I might arm myself."

Impressed by the obvious wealth of the newest combatant, the manager hurried towards the armory tent, calling out for one of his friends to assist.

Back in the circle, the two blondes took the opportunity to study one another more closely. Buffy slipped her shield from her arm and lowered to the ground, leaning it against her left knee. Her hazel eyes glided over the man before her, taking in his solid figure and easy movements. As the stranger unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves, he returned the favor; his cerulean eyes never leave the petite female form before him. The almost casual perusal of her form halted for a moment as his eyes snagged on the leonine pommel of the blade still held loosely in her right hand. A strange smile, somewhere between taunting and teasing, appeared on the man's lips but didn't reach his icy orbs as he addressed Buffy in a slightly mocking tone.

"I see you have an affinity for lions."

Buffy had no idea why, out of everything he could have said, her opponent had decided to make that specific comment. She frowned her confusion.

"Mostly I have an 'affinity' for a good blade."

The man simply nodded and turned his attention to rolling up his sleeves. Suddenly Buffy flashed back to her vision quest for the First Slayer and the lion that had led her. True that it had been an American mountain lion and not an African lion but…

"Well…"

The stranger looked back at Buffy when she started to speak again.

"Now that I think about it, I guess I do have a thing about lions."

The man flashed the petite blonde a feral smile in response in response but said nothing as the ring manager and his assistant returned carrying the requested blades and shields. The manager also held an unadorned black leather breastplate. He held it out to the new competitor.

"I…I thought this might fit you, sir."

The stranger cocked his right eyebrow but took the piece of armor for the man, examining it closely. He gave a single jerked nod indicating his approval before handing the breastplate back to the manager to hold.

The tawny man unbuttoned the top 4 buttons of his of his steel grey dress shirt before pulling it up over his head. The removal showed off an even golden tan, the rippling muscles of his back and shoulders, as well as a well-defined chest and abs. After pulling the piece of clothing over head, the now half-naked stranger shook his slightly mussed gold lock back into place while pulling the sleeves down well-tanned arms.

Every woman in the crowd (and a few of the men) in the crowd sighed and/or drooled at the display. Even the Slayer was not unaffected.

As Cordy would say 'Hello salty goodness.'

The stranger tossed his shirt towards the edge of the ring where his jack hung before turning back to the manager for the breastplate. Taking back the piece of armor, he strapped is on with surprising ease. As he was tightening the laces, the man seemed to feel the heated gaze of the armed girl opposite him. He paused and glance sideways at Buffy through a thin veil of hair – the gaze contained a heated challenge, the promise of not holding back, and…something more, something buried deep, something the Slayer couldn't identify.

Buffy physically started as she realized that this man was no more fooled by her act then she was by his. They both knew just how dangerous, how predatory the other was.

By this time, the stranger had finished with his armor and was testing the swords. He swung several around, testing weight and balance; not bothering to hide is expertise with a blade from his feminine opponent. He settled on a Greek-style short sword; a little longer then Buffy's and unadorned but still well made. His bronze shield was crafted similarly to Buffy's – simply but masterfully – round, three feet across with 3 raised concentric circles near the circle.

The stranger fixed the blade to his back and place the shield on the ground as the assistant and manger turned to leave the circle. Suddenly, the manager halted, handed the things he was carrying to his assistant, and did an about-face, again approaching the two combatants. Both had already slipped into battle mode and as they both watched the manager approach, he shivered under the weight of their combined predatory gazes. He stopped in front of the man who was pulling his hair back with a leather thong from one of his pockets. The Slayer was following his example and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. The manager addressed the man, barely keeping his voice from shaking and the now even colder blue eyes pierced him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have forgotten to pay and to sign the release."

The manager pulled a folded release and pen form from his pocket and held them out to the man. After simply looking at him for a moment, the male combatant took the release and, using the palm of his hand as a brace, signed the piece of paper. After handing the form back to the manager, he reached in to his pants pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, tossing them to the ring manager, whose eyes widened as he caught the it.

"Sir! This…this is too much! Much too much! You need only pay…"

"In addition to the fee, it is for the weapons and the armor of the lady."

Both the manager and his opponent looked surprised. Buffy nodded a silent thanks as the manager hurried out of the ring, forms and cash in hand.

"Just because you bought me nice things doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

The Slayer hefted her shield and began to circle. Her opponent nodded and settled his own shield on his left arm, drawing his blade. As he began to move, he gave Buffy the first genuine smile she had seen him make.

"I would not expect you to, little one."

Buffy let the pet name slide as the two blonde warriors circled - studying, waiting. Then, as if at some unseen signal, they both leapt.


	4. Ch 3

Chapter Three

Buffy/Troy/(Highlander) x-over

I own nothing but my rock collection so please don't sue.

I have no beta so any error in grammar or spelling is my own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thank you all for being so patient and sending me all the encouraging notes. I have been very busy: got married, graduated college, and I have been helping my mom who has stage 4 cancer. I was also extremely stuck on how to write this chapter and get the story to where I want it to go. I think I finally have a final plot outline. Sorry this chapter is so short but I love a good cliffhanger. I also couldn't get the descriptions just right, so I might flesh this out later. I should have another chapter in within the week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last." - Achilles (Troy)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Slayer and the blonde stranger clashed but Buffy still held back ever so slightly, not quite trusting the Slayer part of her that said this man could match anything the Slayer might throw at him. After she barely blocked his first few blows, the stranger cocked his eyebrow at the petite blonde.

"Why do you hesitate? You will not harm me."

The statement was made without arrogance or pride, only an underlying echo of truth. Having felt the power of his blows and seen the swiftness of his strikes, Buffy relaxed and allowed herself to shift into full Slayer mode, something she only did in the midst of battle or when sparing with Angel. The Slayer roared, ready for the challenge - free as she had not been since the final battle of Sunnydale.

The Slayer went from defense to offense in less than a heartbeat, holding nothing back. In the back of her mind Buffy noted the stranger also appeared to have been holding back also.

To on observer, the match seemed a beautifully choreographed, yet deadly, dance. Even Xander and Dawn, had seen Buffy spar and fight many times over the years, were speechless at the grace and speed of the pair. Even watching Angel and Buffy was not as impressive.

Sunlight glinted off blades as the struck at neck, torso, and limbs, only to be turned aside at the last moment by blade or shield. Each strike held the possibility of death yet neither feared.

With a crack, one of the Slayer's blows split the stranger's shield horizontally just above his arm. However, she didn't have a chance to take advantage of his loss because his next blow severed part of the Slayer's shield in return, barely missing her hand.

Both warriors tossed aside the useless shields and stepped back to circle once again. Both glistens with a light sheen of sweat but neither was breathing hard as they reassessed one another.

The blonde man saluted Buffy subtly with the tip of his blade, enough to show respect without leaving himself vulnerable to attack. He spoke jus loud enough for his opponent to hear.

"You fight extremely well, especially for a woman of this age. What is your name?"

Buffy frowns slightly at the strange complement.

"Buffy Summers. And have you fought many women from other ages?"

Her opponent simply gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach his frozen blue eyes.

"Perhaps. I am called Athanaius Leontarakis."

"Nice to meet you, Leo. Now are we going to keep chatting or are we going to finish this?"

The Slayer was chomping at the bit while Buffy waited for the man's next move while pondering his strange documents. Then she didn't have time to think as her opponent pounced on her once more.

To an observer, the match seemed to go on forever. To the fighters, it seemed moments. The blondes were perfectly matched, neither one faltering or gaining the upper hand.

Suddenly a young woman's scream split the air. Buffy's attention turned towards the familiar scream even as the Slayer in her yowled a warning, a split second before a slightly surprised Athanaius slid his blade into her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stranger's name is the key to his identity (if you haven't figured it out yet). Anyone who can tell me the translation of the stranger's name will get a cookie (it is Greek).


	5. Ch 4

Chapter Four

Buffy/Troy/(Highlander) x-over

I own nothing but my rock collection so please don't sue.

I have no beta so any error in grammar or spelling is my own.

A/N: Thank you all for hanging with me on this. Here is a little to show that I have not completely forgotten you. I am going to try my best to finish this story but I make no promises on a time-line. I am also going to be redoing the previous chapters to make them a flow a little better.

"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last." - Achilles (Troy)

Athanaius' eyes widened slightly as his blade slid easily through muscle, striking bone instead of steel. Before he could withdraw his weapon out of the Slayer, she wrenched the wounding blade from her shoulder, and his grip, with her bare hand. Dropping her opponent's blade, she dismisses him from her mind and any who met her gaze would have seen the shift from battle heat to killing cold. Her opponent stood frozen for only a fraction of a moment but in that instant, the Slayer shed herself of her shield and leaped the arena fence as though it were nothing. The crowd, having barely begun to process the match coming to an end, had no time to react to the sprinting Slayer, forcing her to weave her way through the gathered throng. A mere heartbeat behind her, Athanaius gathered up his sword and followed.

Buffy slid to her knees in the sand next the prone form of Xander, with Athanaius drawing up a few feet behind her, sword held loose but ready, eyes scanning for the as yet unexplained source of the feminine scream. Even as she began to check him for wounds, the dark-haired young man moaned.

"Xander? Xander, can you hear me?"

Xander gingerly put a hand to his head.

"Yeah. I'm here, Buff. I'm…"

Xander jack-knifed into a sitting position, nearly cracking Buffy in the jaw in the process.

"Dawn! They took Dawn!"


End file.
